The claiming
by Nanyin
Summary: Ne ad arbitrium consecutio reflectunt, et eiiciam festucam sit. - Let the choice reflect the consequence, so mote may be.


**Authors note: **Hi, my peeps. This was written a year ago with no supervision. I don't own any portion of Harry Potter or the Marvel universe. *sigh* Dreams people, dreams. I need stock options.

* * *

_Southeastern Wakanda_

Some hunters would say the most perfect time to seek prey is when the night leads into the day. The moon is far beneath the horizon before the sky begins to brighten and dew begins to collect. Sounds of insects and animal calls from all around. Nature begins to transition; all nocturnal activity begins to slow down but doesn't stop. Creatures great and small begin to crawl within borrows and take high ground seeking momentary shelter. While others begin to hunt.

The migrating herd of oxen from the Alkamma Fields is fat, and in abundance with new calves. For a moment within the tall grass, there is movement. The herd becomes agitated, the mist begins to rise from the ground, female oxen begin moving their calves towards the middle. Males began to circle the perimeter; hooves begin to stomp as they shake their mane in warning. The air begins to thicken, and the cycle of life begins.

* * *

The death wails of oxen with a triumph echoing feline roars are heard for miles around. The herd scattered as shadowy felines begin to feast upon the carcasses. Hyenas sneak downwind of the pride, staying out of sight. These creatures do not smell like others in the past. The musk is strong, strange and terrible. Many may feast from this kill for not one but two oxen have fallen underneath teeth and claw.

By the time the sun has risen, soft colors paint the sky. Each carcass is now halfway clean, and scavengers are circling. The largest of all the felines break off and roars. Staking claim of dominance, ready to defend against any usurper.

* * *

A wary leaf and sap covered watcher climbs down one of the biggest trees on the edge of the vast plain. Brushing off the loose debris, Hermione mutters as she rechecks her equipment then heads away from the pride as they slumber off the feeding.

_Constant vigilance. _

Slowly making her way back to camp, she watches for ground predators. The scent of blood will attract scavengers for miles, the carrion birds were already circling for an opening to the carcasses. It has become a very dangerous area to be in and she doesn't want to be caught in the middle of the food chain. From the corner of her eye, there are tracks, slightly deviating she crouches to investigate. Fresh tracks of passing lions, even they would steer clear of the Nundu pride. Calculating the freshness of the tracks and the direction she can possibly skirt around that particular pride. Cocking her head, it looks to be a healthy number.

The heat is already becoming oppressive, taking off her cap, rakes her hand through the short tresses of her hair back and sweat off her brow.

Quickly taking pictures for evidence the area has a healthy ecosystem she breathes deeply. The rises heat shifts in the breeze, lifting the scent of earth, heather and human male musk across the plain.

Another watcher or poacher?

_Constant vigilance._

Hmm, such a thriving land, Earth magic it is.

_Her inner beast within stirs._

Slowly she blinks, releasing a deep breath her magic seeps into the earth. Like a water into sand hers flows seeking, Nature replies with a thrumming pulse then recedes. Her quest to protect is answered, soft words scatter in the wind, "Ne ad arbitrium consecutio reflectunt, et eiiciam festucam sit." A net of intent is laid, blanketing this patch of land, malicious means meets death.

For a mere moment the land stills then erupt with sound. There is no last gasp or sound of a body hitting the ground.

The tall grass parts as she slowly stands then walks into the next corpse of trees. Movement can be seen between the gaps then, nothing.

* * *

Hermione's sixth sense was not off as the assassin known as the 'White Wolf' puts away his binoculars and recorder. Checking his map he sees her signature moving towards the Magi-zoologist base camp. Quickly making his way over, he retraced her steps. He was impressed with her skills on leaving so little evidence of her presence in plain sight. No footprints, very little disturbance in the grass area. Only high in the tree is a neat pile of tall grass where she rested and observed the creatures, must been for comfort. Activating his Kimoyo beads he reports.

Ayo, second to Okoye responds.

"What are your findings?"

"So far they are checking out to be what they say they are. No other trafficking at this time. However, scan this quadrant for unusual energy. I think Master Granger set something up, possibly to monitor or keep things in or out. She is currently moving towards their base camp. Estimate arrival, thirty minutes."

Ayo nods in agreement, "Be wary Ingcuka, she is a well-known advocate for these types of creatures and is very aggressive protecting them. There have been cases where seasoned poachers have been found in pieces scattered within miles of a possible target."

The corner of Bucky lifts, "Should I follow or leave it to the others to keep watch until she moves again?"

Ayo checks something off screen before answering, "Leave that to the others. Get some rest, there will be a surprise inspection of the site later today. I will send the time and coordinates to you."

"Copy that." Ayo's image disappears and the glow of the beads dissipates.

Well, that went well; sighing he turns to go back to his village.

Chuckling, his village.

Such a long way from Brooklyn. Bucky doesn't like to be indebted to anyone. Long before his time in the military (even before Steve) that lesson was ingrained by both his parents. It burdens a man's honor to owe another, a man words and actions make your worth. Be honest as you can and pay what you owe to clean the slate. James Buchanan Barnes owed a large debt to the royal family of Wakanda.

There is no illusion that he should be still breathing after all the bodies he has buried. A man of many skills and talents, he does what he can to lessen the debt. On occasion he spars with the recruits Dora Milaje and even some of the anointed warriors themselves. Help Shuri counter ballistic weapons. If a third party is need surveillance on possible threats. For days Bucky tracked and watched over the group as requested by Shuri, sanctioned by T'Challa. A boring but necessary task, reassigned to him. These outsiders, were checking on the reclamation of an endangered magical species, the Nundu. How these damn things were nearly hunted to extinction nearly one hundred years ago is a mystery to him.

These things can grow as large as an elephant and can breathe disease.

Shuri was so excited about these prehistoric cat-like things, talking his ear off and shoving pictures in his face. In all the years of his broken memory allows. He's never seen creatures like these.

Holy Mary-mother of Jesus. Pierce would have sold his mother for just one, a breeding pair his entire family.

Bones and his crew would have given his left nut to hunt one and sell it to the highest bidder.

Soon the top of the village comes into view. He needs a nap.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Latin:_ Ne ad arbitrium consecutio reflectunt, et eiiciam festucam sit. - Let the choice reflect the consequence, so mote may be.


End file.
